Avengers X!
by AUGraphite
Summary: Just some characters for an upcoming story based on Avengers Next but in an AU with a few characters that are my own originals.


Avengers X!

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters for which they are based on**

This is just a list of characters for an upcoming story. The name may change and I may

edit the characters slightly, new characters may be added also. This story will take place

in an AU. I started creating these characters years ago and finally got around to finishing

them. Please let me know what you think of them and please do not use them without my permission.

_Hero's:_

**Stinger/Jane Wessman**

Human Form:

Age: 25

Ht: 5'4"

W: 102

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black Croped back

Scorpion form:

Ht: 7'0"

Wt: 350

Eyes: Black

Hair: none

Base of Opperations: Santa Fe New Mexico

Abilities:

Transforms into giant humanoid Scorpion w enhanced speed, agility, strenght, durability and venom firing stinger (later mutates further/ gaining wings)

**Origin:**

Born to a pair of genticists she was secretly injected with scorpion DNA. At age 16 the injections started to transform her into a humanoid scorpion. When she found out what her parents did she killed them in a fit of rage. Due to the unusual circumstances the judge gave her leiniency and sentenced her to 8yrs at the New Drumm penitentury

**Promatheus/ Hiro Mashida**

Age:35

Ht: 5'9

Wt: 165

Eyes: Brown Hair: Salt and pepper

Base of Opperations: Las Vegas NV; Hollywood CA

Abilities:

Mystical in nature, Trained in various magics. Able to traverse astral plane, fire bolts of mystical energy. ect

Origin:

Born as a magical being, he was fully grown at age 3. Later found out he was a being created to balance order and chaos. Has vast inate magical abilty. Hiro Mashida was trained by variouse mystics from around the world and decided to use his mystical abilities as a hero. Carries different mystical items with him to use.

**Graphite/Scott Howlett**

Age: 26

H: 6' W: 220

Eyes: Red

Hair: Dark Red

Skin: Black

Base of Opperations: Age of Appocalise Universe(former)/ New York NY (Current)

Powers:

Jet Black Skin and suit enables stealth, healing and senses at superhuman levels. Acrobat. Sticks to walls. Able to see in different spectrums of light. Limitied telepathic abilities Trained in armed and unarmed combat by Father Wolverine and Mother Jean Grey.

History:

Born to James Howlet and Jean Grey in the AoA universe he was severly injured at an early age and given a blood transfusion from his father that gave him enhansed healing and senses. Later he was pulled through a rift between dimensions. His secondary mutation occered and found he could see in different spectrums of light including thermal. Has a black suit that masks his heat signiture and any sounds due to vibranium woven into it. Upon being accepted onto the team and earning everyones respect he was given a pair of web shooters that used to belong to Mary Watson(Spiderman). Romantic intrest for Super Star. Caries a hand gun w Vibranium tiped rounds and wears gauntlets with retractable Vibranium/Adamantium composit claws.

**Super Star/ Mary Rodgers**

Age: 21

H: 5'5" W:165

Eyes: Brown

Hair:Brown

Skin: Varies

Base of Opperations: Loiusuanna Institute (Former)/ Washington DC(Current)

Abilities:

Superhuman Strenth, Speed, Agility, Healing. Has Birthmark on chest of a star that she fires energy from. Has retractable copy of her fathers sheild and pair of Photonic wings from her god father. Trained in fighting by her father Capt. America and in espionage by he mother the Black Widow. Trained in use of her abilities by Prof. Summers at the school for Enhansed Humans in Louisianna.

History:

Child of Black Widow(Natasha Romanov) and Capt. America(Steve Rodgers) Mary was named after their best friend who was killed in action: Spiderman. Mary's unique physiology gives her a potent dose of the Super Soldier serum and the alien Skrull DNA. Along with her own Unique ability to fire energy from the birthmark on her chest. When her ability first manifested she was sent to train with Prof. Summers in the use and control of her powers. She learned from her mother and father amrmed and unarmed combat and espionage. She has a copy of her fathers sheild that is retractable and a copy of her god father Sam Wilson(Falcon)'s Photonic Wings. She usually has an assortment ofexplosives in her outfit.

**Iron Marvel/Alex Parker**

Age:26

Ht: 6'0" Wt:200 lbs

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Skin: Peach

Base of Opperations: New York NY, Kree Homeworld

Abilities:

Possesor of one of a kind Quantum Armor built by his father Iron Man(Peter Parker) on his Mother Miss Marvel(Carol Danvers)'s Homeworld Hala. Based in part on the Quantum Bands worn by his mother and his fathers own Iron Man designes and what he learned living on the Kree homeworld. Armor has full compliment of Human and Kree Offensive and defensive weapons which are housed inside armor and retracted as needed including mini particle cannon and multi fasic energy sheilds. Also allows for interstellar travel. Speaks fluent Englsh and Kree and able to manipulate both technologies and sciences. Must stay in suit due to genetic defect that makes his body continually generate dangerouse radiation in his body. Suit is uses his radiation to power it

History:

Raised and schooled on both Earth and on the Kree Homeworld of Hela by his mother and father. He earned is Masters in science and techology from both homeworlds. Speaks fluent English and Kree. When he was just 10 his body started to emit dangerouse radiation so his parents encased him in armour to siphon off the excess. As he grew he decided to use his armour to help the universe as the Iron Marvel. Founder of Avengers X.

**Flux/Adam Grimm**

Ht: 5'8" W: 175

Eyes: One Blue One Red

Hair: None

Base of Opperations: Four Freedoms Plaza New York NY

Abilities:

Body is in a constant state of thermal flux. Half covered in Ice half covered in Flames can project both at same time or with concentration can let one overtake whole body and use that for flight or create Ice weapons. Wears special suit to control it. Immune to vast teperature variations.

History:

Son of Ben Grimm(Human Torch) and Bobbie Drake(Ice Maiden) was raised by his parents in Fantastic Six is an expert pilot as well as prankster. Current reserve member of Fantasic Six.

**Replicant/ Shawn Lincon**

Ht:6"1'

Wt:185

Eyes White

Hair: Brown

Base of Opperations: Loiusuanna Institute

Abilities:

Able to replicate abilities of others in the vicinity with less control, and adapt his body to different situations unconscously. Currently sports large mettalic wings for flight copied from one of the students from the Louisianna Acadamy. Expert Soldier

History:

Raised by an abusive step father and working mother Replicant served in the Armed Forces right out of high school to get away from his family and slowly realized he could copy the abilities of those around him and that his body adapted to different enviroments even sprouting gills underwater. After his time in the Army he bounced from job to job till his abilities gained the attention of Iron Marvel after saving a child in a burning building and coming out unharmed. He was then given a suit made of unstable molecules to act in the same way his own body does. Has spent time at Louisianna Institue to try and control abilities better. And possily retain abilities he copies. Could be able to copy powers at full strenth and retain them with more practice. Has anger issues. Possible love intrest for Stinger.

**Vision X**

Base of opperations: New York NY

Abilities:

Sentient android, able to communicate w electronics, able to control Molectual density, body continuosly absorbs energy. Able to fire energy from chest and eye. Chief intelligence officer. Flight, Stamina, strength, body made of nanites that self repairs body. Hard light Hologram projector for infultration, has combined brain patterns of his own and Darkhawks human host

History:

Originally created by Ultron his latest body is made of self evolving nanites that continue to upgrade his systems and abilities the last of the original generation of Avengers. After the last major battle of the first gerenation of Avengers his body was badly damaged so the android hero know as Darkhawk merged his android body with the Vision to creat the newest version of the Vision. During the merger Darkhawk's human host brain paters and Visions were combined to form a new personality

__

_**Villians**_

**War / Skaar / Hulk**

Ht: 7'5"

W: 350

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Base of opperations: Apocalise former Citadel

Abilities:

Has ability to mentally amplify people's hatred, super strength, stamina, master of all forms of combat both armed and unarmed, Has access to advanced technology. Able to make his skin harder than stone, create earth quakes, and levitiate bolders by using the Old Power. Master hunter and Strategist, former leader of Apocalipse Hoarsemen

History:

Bruce Banner (Hulk)'s son from Sakaar he traveled to earth seeking revenge for the death of his mother. Skaar hunted and eventually killed the Hulk only to vollenteer to become the hoarsman known as War. War overthrew Apocalipse and took control of his foot soldiers: the Furies! His where abouts and plans remain a mystery. He is currently attempting to recuit and create his own hoarsmen and accolites and searching the cosmos for the infinty cube.

Note: Furies have enhansed speed, flight, strenghth, durabilty and sonic scream there are about a dozen of them

**Doom**

Ht: 6'9"

Wt: 450

Eyes: Green

Hair: None

Base of opperations: Latveria

Ablities

Android body, mind of Victor Von Doom, mystical ablities, technological genius, able to control phalanx and it's army, bult in weaponry. Super strength, speed, agility and durability. Able to covert Humans and super powered beings into Phalanx Soldiers with prolonged physical contact.

History:

Found an Ultron body years prior to his defeat by Fantastic Six and upgraded the body and just seconds before defeat sent his conscousness into his new body. Soon afterwards he defeated the original Ultron to take over leadership of the Phalanx race. Soon therafter converted the population of Latveria into Phalanx Soldiers. Curretly plotting his revenge against Earth and it's hero's.

Note: Phalanx Soldiers posses ablilities of former selves as well as strenghth and slightly enhansed durability

**The Zoo(Group)**

Members:

Porcupine (Clone of Alexander Gentry)

Lizard (Micheal Connors)

Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss)

Eel (Edward Lavell)

Scorpion (Eddie Brock)

Dr. Octopus (Theodore Octavius)

Bettle (Matt Davis)

Dragon Man (None)

Fire Hawk (Carolyn Trainer)

Collector(Leader) (Vladomire Kravenoff)

Condor (name unreavealed)

Base of opperations: Dinosaur Island

History:

The Zoo is a group of animal based villians brough together by the Collector (Kravinoff) to seek revenge against everyone who ever helped Spiderman (Mary Watson). Kravenoff uses a special collar in order to controle the more savage minds of those in the group such as Lizard, and Tiger Shark. Kravenoff attempted to recruit Weapon XX(Victor Creed) but found his collar wasn't powerfull enough to make Creed more obedient.


End file.
